greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 61
Synopsis for "Seeing Red" In Deer Lodge Montana two police officers start arguing the man tells his wife to shut up because he is sick of her, the wife tells him no because she's not longer be his punching bag he then tells her that if she's not with him that she won't be with anybody else he pulls out a gun he then tells her he will make her disappear all of sudden the woman tells the man to look out. The police call is then smashed by Atrocitus this causes the man and woman to be sent flying out of the car killing both of them Atrocitus thinks about how much world is strange and how he hates the world and them he then uses the man's blood for a blood ritual to locate the Butchers location Atrocitus then sees man being prepared for his execution. Elsewhere in an unknown area a man from Atrocitus vision is being prepared for his execution the preacher estimates of anything he's got to say the man tells the warden he wants know which one is the girl's father and man approaches and tells the name of the girl was Elizabeth man tells his father that he did not come to his trial the warden tells him to hurry up because it's time for his execution the man tells the warm night he joined by the know that she liked it when he killed her father screams that he's going to fry for he did for his daughter but the priest tells him to calm down and the others remove him from the glass window the man wishes that he could kill the criminal for himself and criminal tells him I like to see try old man. All of a sudden the Butcher comes crashing to a wall frightening everybody. The Butcher tells the man named James Kim that he has great rage in his heart and he is hungry all of a sudden the Spectrum comes and restrains the Butcher and tells it that Earth is his domain the Butcher fights back and uses a burning red liquid on the Spectrum unfazed by the attack the Spectrum tells the Butcher to stop the search for post and leave the world doesn't it understand the Butcher tells him it is hungry. The wardens and priest to leave the room leaving the convict by himself at the Spectrum tells the Butcher that it was a creature born of blood and is too dangerous to live in the world and it is clear that the creature cannot understand the words he tells the Butcher that he's just a beast spectrum then transforms his arm into an ax and says that be stomach to be slaughtered. But before the Spectrum can kill the Butcher red chains and a red collar appear on the Butcher's neck as a voice says that the entity is rightfully his, the voices is revealed to belong to Atrocitus the Spectrum tells Atrocitus that he warned him before and it is time for him to be judge Atrocitus ask why the spectrum as he is not an enemy the of the corps but a battery for it as he is a servant of rage the Spectrum attacks Atrocitus and tells him he's no one's servant of God's. While attacking Atrocitus the Spectrum accidentally frees the Butcher then the Butcher goes over to James and tells him again he has great rage and his heart and that he is hungry he then fuses with James turning him into a warrior with red armor and a red battle ax and other weapons Jim tells the convict that he killed his daughter and cut her up and he would do the same to him inmate begs for help. The Spectrum tells Atrocitus that the Butcher now has a host and that this his last warning he would now suffer his wrath he then electrocutes Atrocitus the Spectrum then turns his attention to James and tells him that the criminal is his to judge not his James says who are you to judge my daughter's killer and the Spectrum tells him I am a killer and to do what you should not. James remembers when the convict said his daughter liked it when he killed her James then says shut up and then say's shut up again and then hits the Spectrum in the face with his ax. James remembers again when the convict said she liked again and yells out stop saying the Spectrum tells James at the Butcher is brainwashing him with rage and that James must fight it but James yells that she was his daughter as she was is everything to him and attacks the Spectrum again, James then at attacks man who killed his daughter man begs for forgiveness but James kills him and talking his apology was not accepted then Atrocitus tells the Butcher this isn't just about you it's about in every Red Lantern that serves him and those who suffer rage as him and James as rage is all they have left he then tells the Butcher he can't let that rage fall into the wrong hands he then creates an arrow and stabs the Butcher in the throat. The Butcher tells Atrocitus that the man's rage is receding now that his daughter's killer is dead and then tells Atrocitus that if you suffer the same rage as James then perhaps you will serve as a better host he then sees Atrocitus pain the Spectrum then slams the Butcher down and Atrocitus then seals the Butcher and his lantern. As Atrocitus is ready to leave Earth the Spectrum tries to judge James but Atrocitus stops him and tells him that it is wrong as the man has lost his daughter and if wants to judge James then he will have judge and him first the Spectrum tries but fails and tells Atrocitus and that his mission to stop Krona is a holy one. Atrocitus leaves but not before James tries to thank Atrocitus but is attacked as he's leavin again says to himself that he hates the world and hates people. Appearing in "Seeing Red" Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=16266 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_61 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-seeing-red/37-252682/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Brightest Day: Green Lantern